Concrete Angel
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: An abused child can only take so much…Apathy can only help so much…Help is always too late…Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**This is the childhood/past of my OC Safari Flores in my story, Survival Of The Most Scarred.**

**I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter.**

**I am listening to: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

**Summary: An abused child can only take so much…Apathy can only help so much…Help is _always_ too late…Rated T**

"**Concrete Angel"**

**Chapter 1**

"**The End Is The Beginning"**

…

_Barring the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she were never born._

She tried to hide, pulling herself into a small corner, she hears her brother's screams, and hears him yelling for her to stay hidden. She puts her head on her knees, letting silent sobs take over her body. Suddenly, he stops screaming, but she hears his muttering, and her father yelling. What happened?

She crawled away from the furnace, she had always been small, whether that was due to starvation, or her genes, she never asked. She always made sure that her little sister was fed.

She tip-toed down the stairs, peeking her head down. She saw her father, the man who was supposed to protect them, over her brother's frail form. The many scars over him were showing, the belt was thrown off to the side, her father's wand digging into his neck.

Her brother's eyes widen, seeing her. He discreetly shook his head, trying to get her to hide, but her father saw. He turned around, and ran to the stairs, grabbing her skinny wrist and dragging her the rest of the way down. She gulped; she knew she was in for it this time.

He back handed her. Blood leaked down her chin from a split lip; she didn't dare wipe it in case it angered him.

He pushed her down to the ground, landing a kick in her ribs. She felt one crack but didn't yell out, knowing not to give up just yet.

"Say something!" he yelled at her, grabbing her blue hair (a boy at school hexed it blue and couldn't find the counter-curse).

She looked at him with wide, guarded brown eyes, defiant to do anything. She gathered all her courage and spit on his face. If he was focused on her, he'd leave the others alone.

"You bitch!" he snarled, throwing her against the wall, letting her to crumple to the floor. Still, she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"That all you got?" she taunted in her raspy voice, since she never used it, "a five year old could do better."

His eyes hardened. He dragged her from the floor, and tied her to a chair. He dragged her brother and little sister in front of her. He beat her sister in front of her.

Next was her brother, she tried to break the binds but all she did was tire herself out.

"Crucio!" the screams were horrible, she felt the tears soak her face, she was slightly glad that her sister was knocked out.

He kept it up for 6 more hours. When he finally untied her, she got up, her eyes devoid of emotion.

"Broke yet?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest." She said, gaining some strength.

"Fine." He gave a wicked grin, lifting his wand to her sister.

She stayed silent; she already caused them enough pain.

"Avada Kedravra." He said a grin still on his face. Safari felt her knees go weak, falling down.

"Not so strong now?" he questioned. He tortured her brother again, then turned his wand on her.

"Any last words brat?" he questioned, she saw her brother on the floor, muttering incoherently, crying his eyes out.

"Just a couple." She spoke in a quiet dangerous voice, with such power that it surprised him a bit. "I never loved you."

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

_A fragile soul caught in the middle of fate, when morning comes it will be too late._

…

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Numb

**I am listening to: Haunted by Evanescence**

**Summary: An abused child can only take so much…Apathy can only help so much…Help is _always_ too late…Rated T**

"**Concrete Angel"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Numb"**

…

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down, fearing you, loving you; I won't let you pull me down…_

Silence had never been so loud. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, a hex fired, her brother screaming, her sister twitching, her mother running into the room, and her falling. Then, everything slowed…_His _body fell to the floor, limp, her brother knocked out, and her hugging herself, trying to get away.

She was sobbing, her chest heaving, and struggling against herself, her eyes wide open, though blurred with tears. Her cheek was stinging, red from the back hand her father had gave her.

She wasn't aware of the people that broke down her door, she wasn't aware of the man waving his hand in front of her face, she wasn't aware of the horrified stares she got when she was carried out the front door, she wasn't aware of the water forced down her throat or the man beside her the whole time, the only thing she was aware of was that she…she shoved down the upcoming sob, the scream, the agony, the pain, it was there, full force…she couldn't take it.

She tried to shrink in on herself, tried to get away, but everything was there…then, there was that smell. The one of pine and mud, mixed with sweat. She _knew _that smell. It was getting stronger, closer. Someone took her hand, she held on tight, crying, and sobbing as long as she could.

She was free…but she wasn't…

What did it cost to save her? What did she have to sacrifice? What would she remember? What happened?

She would never be normal again…

The boy, who smelled so familiar, smoothed down her blue hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead, trying to calm the screams she let out.

She tried to close her eyes, but his face kept invading her mind. The sick grin, the smell of alcohol, the callused hand slapping her pale face, his voice, telling her to beg…

She screamed louder. There were people outside the door, she knew that for sure, but she couldn't stop. Her back arched, as if she was convulsing in pain, her screaming, getting quieter as she lost her voice, tears streaming down her face…she was _so _broken…

A man's rumbling voice, one she trusted, was what she heard next. He was angry, shouting at someone. Another person attached themselves to her side, rubbing her hand, begging her not to sleep, something about a lot of blood. She closed her eyes; she just wanted to go to sleep. One of the boys started shaking her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, screaming, because for a minute, she thought he was her father. He let go, his hazel eyes wide.

She begged for her sister, to know she was okay, to know that her innocent soul wasn't touched. The boys looked at each other, there eyes sad, and they shook there heads. She felt her mouth drop open, and then the loudest scream of the night.

A woman rushed into the room, her eyes wide. She ran to her, and gripped her shoulders, forcing her onto the bed, "It's okay Safari, please, calm down."

Safari couldn't hear her, she was scratching at her face, trying to drawl blood, her chest was aching, her left arm was aching, but most of all…her heart was aching.

She tried to pull away, she just wanted to get away but she was held firmly in place.

"Please." She whispered misierbly as black spots dotted her vision. It was her first coherent thought that evening, "Please just let me die."

Everything faded into a peaceful black.

_We get knocked down._

…

**Review!**

**I am listening to: One-X by Three Days Grace**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
